Southern Girls
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Flick Chem is the new Knockout at TNA and she's quickly gaining enemies. Interests sparks in the Motor City Machine Guns and they are determined to make her one of them. Chris/OC/Alex sex, language, alcohol, violence, the works!


_Title: Southern Girls_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do I wish? Totally. Is it reality? Not in the slightest. But I own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Flick Chem is the new Knockout at TNA and she's quickly gaining enemies. Interests sparks in the Motor City Machine Guns and they are determined to make her one of them. Chris/OC/Alex_

_.*._

Eric Bischoff, Ric Flair, and Hulk Hogan looked at the girl in front of them, a contract sitting on the desk in front of Eric. Since they had screwed Dixie Carter out of her company, they decided that they needed some new talent and the girl they were looking at apparently thought she was right for them. She looked about 5'5" with dirty blonde hair flipped out at the ends and jade green eyes in black Converse, denim shorts, and a black flannel shirt over a white tank.

"What's your name again, sweetie?" Eric asked.

"Flick," she replied. "Flick Chem."

Eric grinned a bit, tapping his pen on the edge of the desk. "No, I mean your real name. Not a nickname or a gimmick."

The blonde looked a bit annoyed, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out to the side. "Flick is my real name," she said. "Look, you want a birth certificate or something? Life history?"

"That'd be nice," Ric said.

Flick rolled her eyes and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her back pocket, tossing it at the three men. "Parents were hippies," she explained. "Flick means good luck. And as for life history…Only child, grew up in Nashville, Tennessee, trained by Shawn Michaels, haven't fought a girl ever, been fighting guys since I learned to wrestle…anything else?"

No answer, but it looked like Hogan was impressed. Eric scanned her birth certificate. 'Flick Chem' was transcribed on the sheet in curly black script along with parents, birthdate, size, and doctors. "Just because you were trained by Shawn Michaels doesn't mean you're good," he finally said. "How about a deal. You beat an opponent we choose tonight and you get a contract. Deal?" He offered her his hand.

Flick grinned. If she had to fight to get a contract, she'd beat whoever she had to. She shook his hand as well as Flair's and Hogan's and walked out of the office with a grin still on her face. Not wanting to waste her good mood, she started exploring the impact zone.

After about 10 or 20 minutes, Flick ended up in front of the TNA ring. She circled around it with a smile, her hand resting on the bottom rope. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A wannabe that got past security?"

The blonde turned around at the sound of a high whiny voice, not at all surprised to see Cookie standing at the top of the entrance ramp with her hand on her hip. "Wow, your little boyfriend isn't with you?" Flick asked, crossing her arms. "Did he go find someone who can suck his dick better than a hand-me-down like you?"

"How dare you!" Cookie screeched, throwing a mini-tantrum. "Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Flick Chem, nice to meet ya," the blonde introduced with a cocky grin. "And congratulations to you. You might just become the first girl I've ever hit in my life." Cookie screamed random accusations at her and stuff that Flick couldn't even understand. She grinned again. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**~.**.~**

About an hour into TNA: Impact!, Flair, Hogan, and Bischoff walked out to the ring with the Immortal music playing, microphones in each of their hands. "As you know," Hogan started, "Dixie Carter is no longer a part of this company. The three of us run it."

"And we decided we needed some new talent," Eric continued, looking at the entrance ramp. "Miss Chem, if you will."

"We get a new Knockout?" Taz asked from the commentator's table. Mike shrugged, just as confused as his partner.

_It's those southern girls  
><em>_I've been around the world, world, world  
><em>_It's those southern girls  
><em>_Beautiful southern girls_

Flick walked out onto the ramp, moving one leg out and locking it, raising her arms slowly up above her head with a grin. She had changed before the show as well; black and silver wrestling boots, knee-length denim shorts with slits up the sides going halfway up her thighs, and a bright green half-tank cut low on her chest, a black and green wristband around her left wrist. She walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring.

"Now you understand our deal, right?" Eric asked. The blonde nodded and he turned back to the fans. "Miss Chem here thinks she has what it takes to be in our company. All she has to do is defeat an opponent of our choosing and she earns her contract."

What sounded like Flair's entrance theme started playing, the fans both cheering and booing. "And her opponent," the ring announcer, Jeremy Borash, said, "the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles!" AJ got into the ring when he was done with his little entrance routine. The three leaders of Immortal got out of the ring and the bell rang to start the match.

"I don't want to fight you," AJ said. "In fact, I'll give you one free hit. Go ahead." He closed his eyes and stood still.

"This contract is as good as mine," Flick said. She took advantage of the opportunity presented to her, not minding at all that her opponent wouldn't fight back, and backed up to the corner opposite from the one AJ was standing near. The blonde took a deep breath and jumped into a front handspring. When her feet hit the ring floor after the flip, she jumped into another front handspring, her foot swinging around and slamming into AJ's jaw, the Phenomenal One dropping like a sack of flour. Flick dragged him away from the ropes and covered him, the ref counting out the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner," Jeremy announced, "Flick Chem!"

Flick raised her arms with a grin on her face, looking around at the cheering crowd. Flair, Hogan, and Bischoff got back in the ring, the blonde's grin growing when Bischoff held up a clipboard with a few papers on it with a pen. "Congratulations, Miss Chem," Eric said. He held the clipboard still as the young blonde signed her name with a flourish. "You are now part of the TNA division."

**~.**.~**

Flick whistled a song as she walked around backstage, looking for the locker room where she'd left her stuff. "Hey, is that…Motorcity?"

She turned to see Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley poking their heads out of a nearby locker room. "Yeah…" she replied warily. "You know it?"

"That's our entrance song!" the two brunettes said excitedly.

"Alex Shelley."

"Chris Sabin."

"We're the Motorcity Machine Guns."

"Flick Chem," the blonde said with a small grin. "Nice to meet you, but I gotta find my stuff. Sorry. Maybe I'll see you later."

Alex and Chris watched as she disappeared down the hallway. "We need to find out more about her," Alex said, looking up at his partner.

"And I've got just the person for the job," Chris said with a grin.

_.*._

_Yay, first chapter done:)_


End file.
